


Fireside Lullabies

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: Drabbles to warm the heart.
Relationships: Aurora/Caspian, Aurora/Lux, Aurora/Nate, Aurora/Rocco, Aurora/Rowan
Kudos: 7





	Fireside Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic for Akash Path of the Five, please go play the game and support these fine creators of magic. 
> 
> In game quotes are in italics. This drabble set is from the Forest, as the boys fall asleep.

_**Ignatius:** "Fine, but... can I sleep with you? Out here, I mean! By the fire." Aurora: "Aww, Ignatius. Sure you can." Ignatius"Umm... please just call me Nate." Aurora: "Alright Nate... come here."_

* * *

_I pull him down so that his head is in my lap. I can feel his face growing hot, but he doesn't resist._ Eventually, his blush fades and he relaxes against me. He looks so peaceful. As his breath becomes slow and even, I can barely see it. I gently put my hand over his heart, it's steady beat reassures me. When the beat beneath my fingers speeds up again I look down. Nate peers up at me sleepily through his lashes.

"Hey, it's alright. I feel fine, really. Stop worrying."

"I'll try." I whisper back.

A shy smile spreads over his face. He reaches up and holds my hand, curling his warm fingers softly over mine as his eyes drift shut. _I watch until his breathing becomes even_. His heart slows to a gentle, steady rhythm. _We spend the rest of the evening together by the fire._

* * *

_**Lux:** "Just... stay with me. Please." Aurora: "Ok."_

* * *

_Lux lays his head in my lap, I stoke his hair_ as he begins to fall asleep. My fingers catch on his braid and linger there for a moment. He turns his head, rubbing his cheek against my hand. Giving me a sleepy smile, he brushes his lips against my palm. 

I trace his brow with my other hand. "Lux... you're supposed to be resting."

"I am." He pillows his cheek against my hand and closes his eyes again. 

"Oh, you." I laugh softly and continue to stroke his hair with my free hand until he falls asleep.

_We spend the rest of the evening together by the fire._

* * *

_**Caspian:** "If you insist... but if you should change your mind... I'll be here."_

* * *

_As Caspian disappears into the grass, I hug my knees to my chest and try to calm my racing thoughts..._ as they slow I can't help but wish he was here beside me instead of over in the thick grass. I hope he's alright... I really should be keeping an eye on him in case something happens. Moving quietly next to him, I peer at him over the tall grass. To my surprise he's not asleep at all. His face still has a hint of blush and a look of disbelief as he gazes distantly up at the sky. It's uncanny to see Caspian's usually reserved face transformed under so much emotion. I wonder if he's as surprised by all this as I am? 

"Caspian?" He startles a bit and looks over at me.

"Oh, hello. Have you changed your mind?"

"No, but... would you rest beside me?"

"Of course, I would like nothing better."

"Come on then."

Caspian walks with me over to the fire. He smiles warmly at me before laying down next to me. _I spend the rest of the evening pondering my evolving relationship with Caspian_ and watching over him _while he sleeps._

* * *

_**Rocco:** "I’m going to sleep, just like you asked." Aurora: "Alright."_

* * *

_I’ve never seen him look so peaceful..._ though, maybe I should keep those hands where I can see them. I reach down and bring his hands up to rest on his chest.

"Let's leave these up here for now, alright?" I thread my fingers through his.

"If you says so. Goodnight Darling"

I take a chance and brush a kiss against his temple. "Goodnight Rocco"

He sighs and smiles sweetly but doesn't open his eyes. _His breathing becomes even and I’m certain he’s asleep. We spend the rest of the evening together by the fire._

* * *

_**Rowan:** "Shh... There's no better place for me right now." Aurora: "At least lie down."_

* * *

_I pull him down so that his head is in my lap. I can feel his face growing hot_ but it starts to fade as his breathing becomes more even. He shifts around a bit until he's lying on his side, cheek pillowed against my thigh.

"Comfortable now?"

"Oh.. ah, yeah. I just sleep much better like this.. Sorry."

"No problem at all." I stroke gently down the back of his neck and shoulders. The tight lines of tension in his muscled back slowly melt away. 

"That's... really nice... thanks." He murmurs sleepily at me.

_I watch him until his breathing becomes even and I'm certain he's asleep. We spend the rest of the evening together by the fire._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart for Ignatius's lullaby can be found here:  
> http://fav.me/ddmgn69
> 
> I thought it would be fun if some of the scenes changed based on maxing out the heart points for each elemental (the idea being that each of the boys feel more secure in your affections and you're more comfortable with each other when a connection is made). That spawned a bunch of super short drabbles sets based on various places in the game's timeline. These drabbles are made without betas so please feel free to message me if you find errors.
> 
> Fireside had every boy and so this is my holiday fan gift. Hope you all enjoyed this bit of fluff. Happy holidays fellow Akash fans.


End file.
